The Dance Studio
by rhia256
Summary: Roxas has to take his sister Namine to dancing, who will he meet, and what will happen .....small amount of yaoi later on....
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi rhia256 here this is my first story so I'm not very good at it yet please R&R **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts charters **_

* * *

"Hay………………. wake up sleepy head……………….. Hello" said a sweet little voice

The boy stirred and pulled the blanket over his head

The girl smiled a little and bent down till she was right next to his ear

"WAKE UP!!!!"

He shot up and after a second turned his head to face his sister, she had a sweet smile and he had a bad feeling

"What do you want" groaned the boy, there was no other reason she would give him such a smile

"Mum said you had to take me to dancing"

"Why can't you go by yourself?"

"You think i like dragging your butt around, but mum said that a girl as pretty as me should never go out alone"

She was a very nice looking girl she had the same blue eyes he had and the same blond hair but hers was long and flat and his was short and spiky

By now he noticed that she was wearing a black leotard, pink ballet tights with a small hole just below her left knee, a pair of runners, a short black skirt with the letters TTD (Twilight Town Dancers) on the bottom left in a vivid blue and her hair had been pulled up to a bun with a vivid blue ribbon tied around it in a knot so it just hung in two flat pieces

"Well if you're going to dress like that you're asking for it"

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh, I'm putting on a top and pants genius, you have half an hour then we're going" and with that she left the room

"Great" he thought "like I want to be stuck at a stupid dance studio all day"

Roxas got out of bed and dressed in 10 minutes then headed downstairs,

When he got to the kitchen he saw that his mother had made him breakfast, warm oats with an apple and two pieces of toast

"well at least its I won't gain weight" he thought, to tell the truth he didn't like his figure it was too slim and curvy for a boy

When he finished Namine came down in a pair of black V-band pants and a light blue shirt with Elmo from Sesame Street on it, grabbed her dancing bag and made a come on gesture with her hand

He got up locked the door and shut it behind him

* * *

_**Well there it is **_

_**I'm going to add more if any of you liked it**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I suck at this but I don't care**_

Disclaimer – I don't own them

Second chapter

Roxas sat on the train with Namine next to him, she was humming and moving her feet in different positions (practicing in her head) and it was really pissing him off.

"all right that's enough"

"What"

"Stop, it's bad enough I have to take you there, but do you have to show everyone on the train"

"What's wrong afraid that they'll think you do ballet" she said in a fake sensitive voice

"No!!!" he snapped

But to tell the truth it kinda was, he already had a girly figure like he needed the tights to match

When they got off the train they walked for about ten minutes then he could see a sandwich board with Twilight Town Dancers in a large swirly font in the middle with the names of classes around it Tap, Jazz, Ballet, Hip Hop, Contemporary, Circus Skills, Drama, Singing, Acrobatics and Yoga……yoga?

"Hay Namine if you ever want a boyfriend just tell them you do yoga" he said with a smirk

Namine just stared for a second then realising what he meant opened her mouth to reply when a little red head came running into her, she looked about three or four, was up to Namine's hip with green eyes, blazing red hair in a ponytail but it looked more like a spiky ball, she was wearing the same leotard and skirt Namine was but she had ¾ black pants on underneath

"Namine" said the little red head

"Hay Azia" (as-z-e-a) Namine lifted Azia and hugged her

"Azia, Azia get back here" A tall boy with wild spiky red hair, green eyes with tear drop tattoo's under them, came running up to them.

"Sorry Namine she got away from me……. And who is this Namine you didn't tell me you had a sister" he said with a smirk

Roxas blushed a little that was a sensitive area and he had a strange feeling from the boy

Namine giggled a little "Axel this is Roxas, Roxas Axel, Axel always picks on the boys at the studio"

"But I'm not dancing at the studio"

"Oh well sorry I guess"

"You should be" Roxas finished

Two minutes later whey were at the door of the studio, roxas turned and started to walk away

"where do you think your going mum said you have to stay at the studio"

"WHAT!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY"

"I don't know maybe she want's you to join" she said with a taunting voice

_**i hope i get better at this**_

_**R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I like this story and I still like it even if no one else does**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts charters**_

* * *

When Roxas walked in the door there was a group of 15 people around thirteen to Roxas's age, he then felt a cold chill

"Why do they have the air conditioner on its only 30 degrees (Celsius)" Roxas thought and he crossed his arms for warmth

Everyone in the group turned to look at the new arrivals, he blushed a little at the unwanted attention.

There was a couple of "hi Namine" from the crowd

Roxas and sat on a chair while Namine and everyone did ballet exercises

"All these girls in leotard's and I feel nothing" he thought maybe he just wasn't into dancers.

"All right ten minute break everyone" said the ballet teacher

Roxas noticed that groups had formed one group of four people, two boys one with brown spiky hair and the same eyes that he and Namine had and the same figure as Roxas, the other boy had silver hair that would go to his shoulder but was in a man pony tail and green eyes with specs of blue he had a very manly figure,

and two girls one with auburn hair in a bun with a pink flower and light blue eyes, the other girl had jet black hair it was too short to put in a bun so she just pined back her fringe and dark blue eyes

They were the "we're better than you" group

There was the "we want to be in the we're better than you group" group

The "our mum's are forcing us to do this" group

Then there was Namine and two other girls, the "we do it because we want to" group

Roxas got up and walked over to her "how long do we have to stay here"

"well this it ballet I still have Pointe, Contemporary, Circus skills, Hip Hop, Drama and then singing"

"what? why do you do so much?"

"Because I like annoying you" and she stuck out her tongue

* * *

it turned out that there mum got a promotion and will be working a lot more

so each week Roxas had to got to the dance studio and he saw a bit more of this Axel character Roxas had to admit he was quite good looking but very rude

roxas was siting in a chair while the "we're better than you" group he had learnt their names Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion did their bit of the routine, Riku was lifting Kairi up on to his shoulder while Sora and Xion did supported Grand jeté (Xion leaps with Sora lifting her higher) across them, they do it all the time

but this time was different, as Kairi was being lifted she sneezed and lost her balance which made Riku lose his grip Kairi slammed to the ground then Xion and Sora tripped over her, sora when tumbling across the studio and Xion slammed into Riku

_**cliffhanger **_

_**well not a very good cliffhanger but I don't care**_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters _

_Crappy __Flash back_

"_MY LEG I THINK IT'S BROKEN" screamed Kairi _

"_MY BACK" yelled Sora_

"_MY HIP HURTS" said Xion_

_Riku just Grunted and Held his arm_

_End of crappy flash back_

* * *

That was a week ago

"all right everyone I'm sorry to say it but Riku, Xion, Kairi and Sora won't be able to dance for three months and then their parents said they may not dance again, so if anyone knows any boys who are willing to dance, I will be happy to do as many solo lessons to get them up to scratch and you may be their dance partner"

Roxas could feel eyes on him so he just stared in front of him and pretended he didn't hear what she said

"I'm going to have a shower" said Roxas when they got home

When he came back down stairs with his towel in his hand rubbing his spikes dry he saw that all and I mean all of his favourite deserts were on the table *sea salt ice cream, sea salt cheesecake, sea salt milk shake and more and Namine just smiling that smile that started it all

"ok Roxas how much do I have to beg to get you to do this"

"50 years"

"Roxas please miss Rosie said that the girl who can get a partner can do the duo dance, please I'm always in the back line……I just want one chance to be the main dancer" she whispered the last bit and just stared at him on the verge of tears

Roxas could tell that she has worked her hardest but was always one step behind the others so she never got the main parts she was a backup dancer and now was her one chance to be at the front

Roxas sighed he was going to regret this

"I'm not wearing the tights though" Namine jumped and hugged him

"oh Roxas I love you and don't worry I will help you as much as I can" she smiled and sat at the table

"are you going to help me eat all this?"

That night Roxas went to sleep full of sugar

* * *

When roxas walked in the studio he noticed that there was the red head "Axel" Roxas said in his head, he was wearing tights and a tank top and Roxas was finding himself turn gay just from the sight

"what are you doing here at this time and what are you wearing"

"laugh it up Blondie, Rosie told the younger class what happened and Azia convinced me to do it because Rosie said that she could have a little part in the older class"

Just as Roxas was about to reply miss Rosie clapped her hands and asked for everyone attention

"all right I'm happy to say that we already have some replacement boys so everyone please welcome Axel and Roxas" Roxas blushed at the unwanted attention "ok lets all stretch"

Everyone sat down in a straddle they reached forward, to the right, to the left Roxas found out than he was quite flexible, then they got up and did the routine well more like the girls did the routine and Roxas and Axel made fools of themselves no one laughed but you could tell they were laughing inside.

"very good everyone you may go home, Axel and Roxas could you stay and I'll give you a privet lesson to get you up to scratch" they stayed for three hours they didn't get taught much of the routine but they got told how to hold yourself and how to use muscles Roxas didn't even know he had

When Roxas got home that night he fell on his bed and he new he was going to be in pain in the morning

* * *

_*** I know they sound disgusting but I couldn't think of anything**_


End file.
